


Good Boy Shiro

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polydins, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Wax Play, everyone's a consenting adult, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro can't seem to relax on his own, so the other Paladins and Allura decide that the best way to help involves a collar, praise, and attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and I figured I'd go all out and have everybody fuck Shiro. Enjoy!

Shiro was restless.

The castle was quiet, had been for days. After several back-to-back battles and rescue missions, they were taking a break. Allura had hidden the ship on an uninhabited planet of their current solar system in the hopes that the brief vacation would serve the paladins well. And it was working out...for everyone but Shiro.

The quiet was nice, at first. That feeling didn’t last long. Shiro couldn’t allow himself to sit still, had spent so long on alert that coming down from it was difficult. His nerves were shot and he spent each quiet day in the training room, sparring and exercising from the time he woke up to the time he dragged himself to his room. He knew what he was doing wasn’t healthy, but he was too anxious to care.

Staying still was an easy way to slip into thoughts that he would rather avoid. The quiet brought with it feelings of inadequacy. Hunk and Pidge were spending their break working on improvements to several parts of the castle with Coran while Keith and Lance spent it in the library and sparring together. Keith was Lance’s opposite in combat and a good match to help them both improve. They sparred away from Shiro, giving him plenty of room.

He didn’t like it. It felt like he was being pushed aside, unwanted, useless. So he fought the drones harder, longer, until he could barely walk back to his room at night. He knew they weren’t excluding him on purpose, but it was hard to tell the voice in his head that. It was even harder to fight the thoughts when they crept in at night, letting him know just how worthless he really was. When they became too much, he would get up and go right back to the training deck.

Like tonight.

The thoughts had quickly overwhelmed Shiro, prompting him to try to run from his own mind. He settled into a rhythm as he ran laps around the room. Though he preferred to fight the drones, running was quieter. He didn’t want to risk drawing anyone's attention tonight. The steady thump of his shoes hitting the floor slowly became background noise as Shiro lost himself to his laps. The sound of the door opening startled him out of his trance and he stopped, tensing and turning to see who it was. Hunk stared, wide eyed and a little confused, at Shiro. Reluctantly, Shiro headed over to talk to him. Once he was in front of Hunk, the other gave him a strange look.

“How long have you been running?”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Hunk?” Shiro asked instead of answering, crossing his hands over his chest defensively. Now that he wasn’t moving, the exhaustion was catching up to him. He was also starting to feel a little dizzy. Hunk was giving him that strange look again. Shiro frowned in response and tried to head for the showers, only to collapse.

“Shiro!” Hunk caught him before he could hit the ground, though it didn’t help the dizziness. “You need to rest and drink something. You’re dehydrated.” Before Shiro could protest, Hunk picked him up and carried him out of the room and to the infirmary.

“I’m fine Hunk,” he lied, hoping the other would believe him and leave him alone. It had already started, the voice whispering in his head, chiding him for being so pathetic as to allow himself to get dehydrated, to allow someone to see him like this. Shiro gulped and Hunk shoved a water pouch into his hands.

“Drink. Let me turn the AC on.”

“Hunk, I’m okay. You don’t need to do this.”

“Too bad, I’m staying.” Hunk cranked the air up and Shiro finished off the pouch. Another was quickly placed in his hands and Shiro sighed.

“I’m fine.”

“What’s going on in here?” Allura came into the room, followed quickly by the others. They had been on their way to the dining hall, but had heard Hunk and Shiro.

“Shiro spent the entire night running laps in the training deck and got dehydrated. Now he’s insisting that he’s fine,” Hunk tattled quickly, shooting Shiro a look that was anything but apologetic. The others all turned their attention on him and Shiro frowned.

“I am, really. Hunk’s exaggerating.” He really wasn’t, Shiro knew. His body was screaming at him for running nonstop like that for so long, but there was no reason to worry the others. The voice in his head laughed at him, reminding him how incompetent he had to be to get caught like this, to have even let it happen. Shiro tensed.

“Shiro, is what Hunk said true? Were you really running all night?” Allura pressed, standing in front of him, her gaze daring him to lie to her face. The voice whispered for him to do just that.

“No, just for a few hours,” Shiro responded and Allura sighed. She’d easily seen through him.

“There is no need to lie to us Shiro. We only want to help you and make sure that you’re okay.” Shame welled up in Shiro’s chest and he quickly ducked his head, the voice laughing at him once more. Allura’s expression and voice softened. “How long have you been running?”

“Since an hour after lights out.” Shiro muttered, refusing to look up from his lap. Shame and exhaustion weighed him down.

“Why?” Allura pressed gently and Shiro tensed even more.

“Is it nerves? Nightmares?” Coran pressed and Shiro sighed.

“Look, it was a one-time thing. It won’t happen again. I’d like to go to sleep now, if that’s okay.” Reluctantly, after making Shiro promise to take a break from training for the day, they left. Shiro actually did sleep, waking up after a few hours to find that the castle was quiet. Grabbing a water pouch, Shiro decided to walk around. The others were all absorbed in their own activities again, leaving Shiro by himself. Steeling his resolve, Shiro sat in the common room with a book. His mind kept wandering from the text, steadily lured into a downward spiral by that damn voice. Groaning, Shiro threw the book down onto the other end of the couch and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He needed to move, to be useful, to do _something_ other than sit and stew in his own thoughts. Giving up, Shiro headed for his room. He could do some exercises there. It wouldn’t exactly be training, so he could say he kept his promise. On the way there, Shiro ran into Hunk and Keith. They fell silent the second they saw him approaching. Shiro cocked an eyebrow, the voice taunting him again, and he tried to ignore it, opting to walk around the pair. Hunk’s hand latched onto his forearm, stopping him.

“Shiro, are you busy? I could use some help in my lab.”

“No, I’m free” Shiro said a little too quickly, hoping the work would help distract him from his negative thoughts. Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before walking off. Confused, Shiro followed Hunk into his workshop. “What do you need help with?” Shiro easily accepted the small box Hunk offered him as the other paladin began to set his tools onto the table. Shiro opened the box and felt his heart skip a beat. Hunk looked at him expectantly, but Shiro couldn’t tear his eyes from the lacy black collar inside.

“Shiro?” He jumped a little at the sound of his name, hands tightening on the box. “Keith told us that you used to sub and we thought that it would be a good way to help you relax and work through your restlessness. I got picked to pitch the idea, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hunk reached for the box and Shiro handed it over, blushing a little and averting his eyes.

“I do. Put it on me? Please?” Shiro’s voice came out a bit breathless, desperate for something he hadn’t known he’d even missed. Hunk complied, taking the collar from its box and fastening it around Shiro’s neck. One of his hands lingered, shifting to cup Shiro’s chin and force him to look Hunk in the eye.

“If you need to take a break or stop, you say something. Two taps for a break, three to stop. What’s your safe word?”

“Desert.” Shiro kept his gaze focused on Hunk, conveying his understanding of the situation as fully as he could. Hunk let his face go and stepped back.

“Strip.” Deft fingers hesitated on his zipper, the voice rising again and cooling the fire that had begun to grow underneath his skin. It reminded Shiro of his scars, of how disgusting they looked in the mirror. He couldn’t show something like that to Hunk. It would only make him change his mind. “Shiro, strip.” The command came again, gentle but firm, and Shiro felt the fear bubbling in his gut.

“Can I keep them on this time?” Shiro hesitantly asked, relaxing when Hunk nodded.

“Kneel underneath the table for me?” Curious, Shiro obeyed, settling on the pillow there and watching as Hunk finished putting his tech onto it. Hunk sat down in his chair and a hand found its way into Shiro’s hair, petting him as the other hand pulled his zipper down. Shiro’s eyes locked onto Hunk’s groin as Hunk pulled his cock out and nudged Shiro closer. Immediately, Shiro shifted to rest between Hunk’s legs, looking up at him expectantly. “I want you to keep my cock nice and warm while I work. Can you do that Shiro?” Instead of responding, Shiro nestled in and took as much of Hunk’s cock into his mouth as he comfortably could, relaxing as the voice in his head started to quiet down with Hunk’s soft praise. Shiro was being useful, he was doing a good job. Every once and a while, the voice would rear back up but Hunk would pet Shiro’s hair and it would disappear. Time seemed to drift by in a pleasant haze until Hunk set his tools down and brushed Shiro’s bangs back. “Hey, Shiro, are you with me?” Giving a soft hum, Shiro’s eyes darted up to lock hazily with Hunk’s. “Good boy. I’m almost finished. Then I’m going to fuck your mouth. Would you like that?” Shiro moaned around Hunk’s cock and received a gentle caress on his cheek as a sign of approval.

Without even noticing, Shiro started drifting off again, spacing out until he felt Hunk’s cock twitch. Shiro’s hands tightened their grip on Hunk’s pants as he gave shallow thrusts into his mouth. Gunmetal eyes flickered up and caught Hunk putting the last of his tools away. A large, warm hand found its way to his hair and gripped it, tight but not demanding. Relaxing into the touch, Shiro suppressed a shiver as Hunk’s thrusts gained speed and strength. Hunk hit the back of Shiro’s throat and quickly apologized. Shiro shot him a look and worked even more of Hunk’s cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“Are you sure?” In response, Shiro swallowed around his cock. If he wasn’t sure, he wouldn’t have done it. Hunk shot Shiro a smile and kept up his brutal, yet gentle pace. Everything about how Hunk was treating him was still so gentle that it was driving Shiro insane. Hunk orgasmed with a cry of Shiro’s name, slowing his thrusts and smiling when Shiro swallowed all of his cum. “Good boy, Shiro” Hunk cooed as he pushed his chair back and pulled Shiro into his lap, peppering his face and neck with kisses as he tried to catch his breath. A large hand settled on the small of Shiro's back, holding him steady as he tried to pull himself into coherency.

“Hunk?” Shiro blushed at how _wrecked_ his voice sounded and buried his face in Hunk's shoulder.

“You did very well Shiro. Such a good boy. Would you like your reward now?” Hunk asked as his hand slid down to cup Shiro's ass. A soft moan slipped out and Shiro peeked from where his face was buried to look at Hunk's pleased expression. He gave a small nod and Hunk smiled. “What do you want me to do to you? Hmm?” Hunk lifted Shiro and sat him on the table, nibbling at Shiro's neck through his shirt and steadily breaking his concentration. Groaning in frustration, Shiro bucked towards Hunk. Taking the hint, Hunk palmed Shiro through his pants and slowly rubbed at his clothed erection. Even that was enough to make Shiro feel desperate. “I can't properly reward you if you don't tell me what you want.”

“Please, I want to cum. I don't care how!” Hunk kissed Shiro, his hands holding the other man's hips still to keep him from bucking again. Shiro's arms locked around Hunk's neck and he moaned desperately into the kiss.

“May I?” Hunk fingered Shiro's button pointedly and he hesitated before nodding. “Shiro, words.”

“Y-Yes.” He was rewarded with another deep kiss and Hunk's hands deftly freed his cock from his pants.

“Good boy.” Hunk smiled at the way Shiro's cock jumped at the words. Shiro gulped at the devious look on his face. Hunk leaned into Shiro, keeping his strokes slow, to whisper praises into his ear. The blush covering Shiro's face deepened and his thrusts grew more erratic, more or less humping Hunk's fist now. Thankfully, mercifully, Hunk's grip tightened and he stroked him faster, driving Shiro towards his orgasm.

Shiro clawed at Hunk's back, close, _so close_ , yet it wasn't enough. He needed...needed...

“That's it Shiro. Cum for me.” With a strangled moan, Shiro came, and slumped bonelessly against Hunk, too tired and not quite there to dare try moving. Hunk kissed him on the cheek and reached around him for some wipes, cleaning them both up. Shiro hummed contently as Hunk picked him up and put him right back in his lap, cuddling up to him and placing butterfly kisses all over his face as he started to come down. The voice was still silent and Shiro was sated and finally at peace. For the first time since they had taken their break, he was relaxed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance catches Shiro trying to recover after a nightmare and decides to help.

The quiet of Shiro's bedroom was slowly driving him insane, the edges of the nightmare still pressing into him and leaving Shiro wound up far too tightly. The lingering sensations poked and prodded him until he couldn't take it anymore. Too anxious to sit still any longer, Shiro bolted up from his bed and got dressed. If he was going to be up, he might as well walk around the ship and make sure everything was okay. Gunmetal eyes caught on the collar on his dresser and he hesitated before snatching it up and stuffing it into his pocket. Grabbing it didn't mean he was going to bother someone with his needs, Shiro reasoned. He could get himself to relax, he _could_ , and he wouldn't wake anyone to do it.

Quietly, Shiro began to walk the halls of the Castle of Lions, hoping the exercise would help. As always, he ended his walk on the deck to watch the stars. They tended to help ease his mind. Tonight, it didn't seem to be working. Despite his best efforts, the unease was still crawling around in his gut, reminding him that he didn't truly belong with the other Paladins, that he was a monster. Shiro slumped down into his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, irritated and desperate. He was so _tired_ , had thought for sure that he would sleep well enough tonight. To have it so cruelly ripped away by a nightmare wasn't _fair_. Shiro shifted to pull his knees up to his chest and felt the collar press into his thigh, reminding him of its presence. Hesitantly, Shiro pulled it out and put it on. The weight of it was comforting, a physical reminder that the others loved him, still wanted him despite the monster that he was, the things he'd done and could still very well do. Shiro tucked his face into his knees and focused solely on the collar, fighting off the feelings threatening to keep him tense and miserable all night. He was so wrapped up in his own head that he missed the sound of the door sliding open.

“Shiro? Are you okay?” Lance called, startling Shiro out of his trance. His head shot up and his eyes locked onto him, mouth parting to respond but no words came out. Shiro frowned and tried again, fishing for anything to say to erase the concern from Lance's eyes.

“I'm fine.”

 “Yeah right,” Lance snorted as he walked towards Shiro, who tensed even further and curled up tighter.

 “I really am fine,” Shiro retorted, keeping his voice steady so none of his unease slipped into it. There was no reason Lance needed to know how tore up he was inside right now. At least one of them could go back to sleep after this. Lance cocked an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, and circled around Shiro to stand right in front of him. 

“Really?” Lance looked him over, eyes landing on the black collar. “Shiro, Shiro _look_ at me.” The steel in Lance's voice made Shiro curl up even more. At this rate, he was going to be a ball of tension stuck in that stupid chair. “Please look at me Shiro,” Lance asked, his voice softer this time, and his hand slipped into Shiro's hair, petting him. Hunk had told him that it helped calm Shiro down. He just hoped it would work. Lance watched as a little of Shiro's tension slipped away and he peeked up from his knees. The petting didn't stop until Shiro finally lifted his head up and looked at Lance, revealing the lacy collar in its entirety. Lance cupped Shiro's cheek and the other man nuzzled into it for a second, then he realized what he was doing and pulled back a bit.

“You should go back to sleep. I'm fine.”

“Shiro, if you were fine you wouldn't be up and about at this hour. What's wrong?” Lance wasn't going to mention the collar quite yet. He cupped Shiro's cheek again and petted his thumb across it. Shiro let out a soft whine that he quickly tried to smother. He wasn't going to drag Lance into this, he _wasn't_.

“I'm fine,” Shiro stated, voice a lot less stable this time around. Lance sighed and slammed his hands down onto the armrests, boxing Shiro in between him and the chair.

“Shiro...” Lance called, an edge of warning in the word that had Shiro shaking his head and averting his eyes. He was fine, damn it, so why wouldn't Lance just leave already? “If there's something wrong, you should just tell me. Did you have a nightmare?” Shiro tensed up and Lance frowned. He'd hit the nail on the head apparently. “You did, didn't you? And you came up here because you couldn't go back to sleep. You put your collar on because it helped you relax, let you know that you could, but you're still fighting it, aren't you? It can't help you on its own. Let me help too. Tell me what you need. Good boys don't hold back Shiro.” This time, the whine Shiro let out was plaintive and Lance wrapped his arms around him, crooning at Shiro to give in. Lance could take whatever he gave him and give him whatever he needed.

Shiro tried to curl into a ball again and Lance frowned. That simply wouldn't due. Lance's hand immediately came down on one of Shiro's thighs and he yelped, unfurling and looking at Lance with wide eyes. “No hiding from me.” One of Shiro's hands went to where Lance had hit him, still marveling at the small sting of it. The Galra hand stopped just shy of grabbing Lance's arm, starting to pull away. Shiro couldn't touch Lance with that hand, it was too disgusting, too tainted. Lance grabbed Shiro's Galra hand and brought it up until he could nuzzle it with his cheek. Shiro whimpered and Lance's gaze locked with his as he pressed a kiss to his wrist. The action seemed to jar the words out of Shiro's chest before he could stop them.

“I-I'm _tired_. Please, I can't relax like this. I just want to go to sleep.” Lance rewarded Shiro with a slow, deep kiss that had him easing out of his curled up position at last.

“Good boy. I have an idea, if you're willing. I want to give you a massage. It'll loosen your muscles right up and relax your body. That should help. Sound good?” Shiro nodded, trying to push back in for another kiss, but Lance darted back, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “Words Shiro. I need you to tell me whether or not you want to do it. Otherwise, we'll come up with something else.”

“I do.” Lance smiled and kissed Shiro again, pulling him carefully into standing. Shiro went without complaint, too caught up in the kiss to care. Lance drew back and pecked Shiro on the cheek as he grabbed his Galra hand, proceeding to tug him along until they got to his room. Lance turned the lights on and locked the door, grabbing a bottle of oil off of his dresser and giving Shiro an easy smile.

“Strip for me please?” Shiro's eyes widened a little and he shook his head. He couldn't do that. His body was disgusting, covered in scars that would just scare Lance off or gross him out. He didn't want that to happen. Lance frowned and tucked the bottle into his pocket, approaching Shiro and cupping his cheeks. “I can't give you a massage unless your clothes are off. Talk to me Shiro, what's on your mind?” Shiro tried to pull away, whining when Lance refused to let him hide away.

“I'm ugly. I have all of these scars I don't even _remember_ and they're disgusting...I'm disgusting.” Shiro's voice wavered and he swallowed down the tears that wanted out. Lance hugged Shiro close and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down his back.

“That's not true. You're absolutely breathtaking Shiro, so beautiful and amazing, so stunning I feel lucky to even be in your presence. You're gorgeous and I'll keep saying so until you believe it too, we all will.” Lance kissed Shiro, humming approvingly as Shiro relaxed into him. “We can do it a little at time or not at all. It's your call.” Gunmetal eyes locked with sapphire ones and Shiro gulped, shaky hands latching onto Lance's arms as he nodded.

“Just...go slow.” Lance slowly reached for the zipper of Shiro's vest and traced the scar across the bridge of his nose with kisses. He eased it down, giving Shiro time to refuse him. When he didn't, Lance helped him out of the vest and tossed it to the floor. Another sweet kiss and he worked the tight shirt off next. Shiro's breathing picked up but he didn't ask him to stop. An idea popped into Lance's head and he smiled, turning his attention to Shiro's exposed torso. Lance peppered loving kisses over each of the scars, holding Shiro's hands as he worked his way around to do the same with the scars on his back, praising him with each kiss he covered him in. Shiro's posture relaxed a little and Lance smiled, coming to stand in front of Shiro and capture his lips. Nimble fingers cautiously worked his pants open and Lance dropped to his knees, locking gazes with Shiro as he covered the scars on his legs with kisses and praise too, down one leg and up the other until he was back where he started. Shiro swayed a little on his feet, pulling Lance into a desperate kiss. Lance hummed into the kiss and walked them backwards to the bed until Shiro's knees bumped into the side and they tumbled into it. He slid off of Shiro and petted his hair when he whined at the loss. Shiro watched as Lance popped the bottle open and spread the oil onto his hands, the warm, earthy scent drifting around them.

“Turn around for me?” Lance asked and Shiro complied, tucking his hands underneath the pillow and nuzzling into it. “Good boy.” Shiro's whimper turned into a groan as Lance began to knead the muscles in his shoulders, rubbing the tension away and smiling when Shiro mewled. “That's it. Just let me take care of you like the good boy that you are.” Lance's hands worked their way down Shiro's back, erasing the tension and leaving him loose and pliant to his touch, pleasure buzzing warmly through his veins. The sluggish pleasure seemed to spark to life as Lance began to knead the small of Shiro's back, fingers slipping teasingly to brush his ass and he moaned, grinding into the bed and blushing. Was he supposed to do that? Was it okay? “Let me finish first, okay? Then I'll get you off.” Lance's hands left his back and began to knead his thighs. Another moan slipped from Shiro's mouth and Lance chuckled, dropping a kiss onto his cheek before sliding down to dig skillful fingers into Shiro's calves. Shiro dug his hands into the pillow as Lance nipped at his thighs and massaged his feet, releasing tension he hadn't even known he'd had. With a hum of approval, Lance's fingers gently glided their way back up his skin to rest on his stomach, splaying out one hand there and the other on Shiro's hip.

“Lance...” Shiro called shakily, reaching for him and pulling him into a soft kiss. He felt absolutely boneless, body relaxed and floating but still turned on. Lance smiled into the kiss and wrapped his slick hand around Shiro's cock, jerking it with sure strokes that had Shiro keening and holding onto his shoulders. He didn't want to draw this out, wanted to get Shiro off quickly to drain any last lingering tension. Lance praised Shiro as he kissed his neck, knowing how easily the words got to him, and smiled into his skin as Shiro orgasmed, cum joining the oil coating his hand. Lance milked him for all he had, only stopping when Shiro weakly pushed at his wrist. Shiro could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Lance toss the bottle in his drawer and strip, snuggling into him and tugging the covers up to cover them both.

“Better?” Shiro nodded and wrapped himself loosely around Lance. The second the lights clicked off, Shiro fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Shiro woke up to the pleasant feeling of Lance's hand caressing up and down his spine, easing him into awareness. His warm hand settled on the small of Shiro's back and he kissed him sweetly. 

“Shiro, how do you feel?” Shiro paused to think, smiling softly and holding Lance's free hand with his human one.

“Good. Thank you for last night.” Lance's wicked smile made Shiro's heart thump.

“Oh, we're not done yet. I owe you a spanking.”

“What?” Shiro croaked out, his heart pumping a mile a minute. What had he done wrong?

“You needed help and you didn't seek it. A little punishment should be enough to make sure you don't do it again. Shiro, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Shiro's eyes widened in shock and he touched his cheeks. His fingers came back wet and he quickly wiped the tears away. “Shiro?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bad boy. I'll be good, I swear.” Shiro blurted out, grabbing Lance's hands, startling him with how bad he was shaking. “Please, I didn't mean to be bad. I didn't.” Lance pulled his hands free and wrapped Shiro up in a hug.

“Oh Shiro, you're not bad.”

“But you're going to punish me. That means I'm bad.” Shiro mumbled, holding tightly onto Lance.

“No it doesn't.” Lance gently pushed Shiro back so he could look him in his eyes, smiling reassuringly. “You're still my beautiful, good boy. You just did a bad thing. That doesn't make you bad, understand? If you don't want it, we'll just skip straight to talking it out instead.” Taking a shaky breath, Shiro eyed Lance suspiciously.

“So...I'm not bad?”

“Not at all. You could never be bad. You'll always be a good boy, even when you do bad things.”

“And when I do bad things, I'll be punished,” Shiro added, looking at Lance for confirmation. Lance nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Never if you don't want to be. A lecture works just as good as a spanking.” Now that he wasn't as worked up with fear, he could feel the anticipation starting to brew underneath his skin. He remembered how good it had felt when Keith would spank him while they had sex, how the sting of it had pushed him higher in ecstasy, how _hard_ Lance had idly smacked his thigh last night.

“I want it, I can take it.” Lance kissed him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. Underwear off, I want you laid out across my lap.” Shiro pulled them off and threw them to the other side of the bed, crawling towards Lance and laying down so that his hips were in his lap. A gentle hand caressed the small of his back and Lance dropped a kiss on his spine. “If you need me to slow down or stop, use your safeword. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Lance's hand began smacking Shiro's cheeks in a varying rhythm, never consistent enough for him to anticipate, growing in strength the longer he went on until Shiro's ass was starting to turn red. He was drowning in the painful pleasure of it all, Lance's hand on his back the only thing grounding him. “Shiro, what did you do wrong?” Lance barked out, voice stern and demanding an answer.

“I didn't ask for help!” Shiro sobbed out as Lance's hand bore down on him again, three rapid strikes that brought a fresh wave of pain-pleasure.

“Good boy. And are you going to do it again?” Lance smacked him again, harder than he had before and making Shiro let out another sob.

“No,” he cried out, sucking in a harsh breath as Lance rubbed his tender flesh.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me. We're almost through. I'm going to spank you without holding back ten times. You're going to count each blow for me. If you fail to, it doesn't count. Understand?” Shiro nodded and Lance immediately smacked him, hard enough to rip a shout from his throat and rock him on his lap.

“O-One.” Lance kept going and Shiro barely managed to get through it without missing a single number. As soon as he'd finished, Lance kissed his the back of his head and his neck, running his hand up and down his back.

“Good boy. You did such a fantastic job, you took your punishment so well. Just let it all out now. No more holding back.” Shiro let out a shaky breath and began to openly sob as he was scooped into Lance's arms. Lance laid them back down and kept Shiro close to him, praising and petting him as he let go. Once he'd cried himself out and settled down into just sniffling, Lance coaxed him into drinking some water. They stayed cuddled together until someone knocked on Lance's door.

“Breakfast is almost ready!” Pidge shouted through the door and Shiro's stomach grumbled on cue. Lance chuckled and kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Guess we have to get out of bed now. Shower?”

“Yeah.” Shiro took the collar off and pulled Lance into the shower with him, smiling as they kissed and giggled their way through it. And if his ass was sore for the rest of the day, well, he didn't really mind. He was still a good boy and that's what mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is nervous about asking for attention, but Pidge manages to show him that asking isn't a bad thing.

The door to the common room may as well have been sealed shut with how impossible it felt for Shiro to enter it. He'd put on his collar and wanted to go in there, but the thought of actually asking someone for attention was nerve-wracking. Shiro was used to ignoring his own needs, even more so now that he was their leader. It had been difficult enough to put the collar on and leave his room, knowing that the others were awake this time around. Actually going in and knowing that, at any moment, one of them could find him like this left him terrified. He wasn't sure he could do this anymore. Shiro turned on his heel and froze when Pidge called his name. He turned around stiffly and met her smile with an awkward one of his own.

“Is something wrong Shiro?” 

“No, everything's fine.” Pidge crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow and waiting on him to elaborate. Her eyes never left his collar. Shiro took a shaky breath. He could do this. He could have this. A violent blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke. “I was wondering if...maybe, you'd want to spend some time with me.” Pidge smiled and beckoned Shiro down for a kiss. Relief flooded his system and he happily bent over, letting the short girl claim his mouth in a sweet kiss.

“Sure thing. I'd love to. Actually, I have a surprise for you. Let me go get it ready. Can you wait in the common room for me? I'll come get you once it's ready.”

“Okay.” Pidge gave him another kiss, then bolted down the hallway. The tension in his body eased. He hadn't been rejected. Shiro went into the room and sat on the couch, stretching out with a pad and trying to read a little while he waited. Warm hands rested on his shoulders and teeth skimmed the back of his neck, right above the collar. Shiro moaned, tilting his head down and letting Keith do it again.

“You're wearing your collar,” he all but growled, tilting Shiro's head back up and kissing him breathless. “Are you free or is someone else taking care of you?” Keith's fingers danced lower, purposefully slipping into his shirt and caressing a nipple. Shiro let out a soft whine.

“P-Pidge.” Keith captured his mouth in another kiss and pulled his hand free. He plopped down on the couch beside Shiro and smiled wickedly. Shiro wasn't quite sure he was going to like what Keith had to say. It could be either embarrassing or sexy, most likely both.

“You know, Hunk and Lance told me about their scenes with you. I'm glad you still like getting that pretty ass of yours spanked. Wish I could have seen it. Lance told me how red you were when it was over. Even before he spilled the details, I figured he'd spanked you. I watched you try not to squirm from how tender and sore your ass was and had to keep myself from getting hard.” Shiro's blush returned in full force and Keith put a hand on the back of Shiro's neck. “Maybe next time, I'll get to see it in person and it won't be for a punishment. Red is such a good color on you.” Keith nosed at Shiro's throat, smiling at the slight tremble working its way through his body. “Would you like that, Shiro?” His smile grew wider when Shiro nodded and he nipped his neck, withdrawing completely. “Like I said, next time. You're going to love Pidge's surprise. Unfortunately, I have to go. I'd stick around, but I doubt that Pidge wants to share you today.” Keith reluctantly rose from the couch and gave Shiro another quick kiss. Pidge entered just as he was leaving and smiled at the blush still coloring Shiro's cheeks. It was something she was quickly falling for and she was maybe just a tad curious to see how far down it went.

“Ready?” Shiro nodded and followed her. He half expected Pidge to take him to her lab, but they went to her bedroom instead. Pidge locked the door behind them and smiled brightly. “I want you naked on the bed for me.” Shiro hesitated, then pushed past the unease and did as told, trying not to look at Pidge from fear of what her reaction to his body would be. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, smiling. “Beautiful.” Shiro shuddered and Pidge pulled away, taking off her own clothes but keeping her bra and underwear on. Slowly, Pidge grabbed a strip of some kind of thin fabric from her nightstand and held it out for Shiro to see. “Now, I'm going to tie your hands together with this lace. It's very delicate, so you can't put too much pressure on it, understand?” Shiro nodded and Pidge crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes.”

“Good. Put your wrists together for me. Good boy.” Nimble fingers quickly knotted the lace around his wrists and Shiro tugged on it experimentally. It tore a little and his eyes shot up to Pidge. “Told you. While I'd prefer if you didn't rip it, I'm not going to be upset if you do. Just try not to, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, on to the fun part!” Pidge stopped blocking his view of the nightstand and Shiro's eyes immediately landed on the green dildo sitting there. His blush returned and Pidge kissed his cheek.

“How? Where?”

“Hunk and I made it. Well, we made several. Everyone has two, one for themselves and one to use with you. They actually change colors, depending on what mode you set them in. The colors represent whose idea it was. When it's off, it's black. I thought that we could try out my mode and see how you like it. I've used my dildo in all the modes already, so I can vouch that it's safe. Hunk has too. Wanna give it a try?” Shiro nodded dazedly. He couldn't believe that they'd manage to make something like that, or that they even would. “All right, on your hands and knees.” Shiro propped himself up, taking a calming breath at the sound of a bottle popping open. A slick finger rubbed at his entrance, coating it before trying to press inside. “That's it, good boy. Stay nice and relaxed for me so I can make you feel good.” Shiro whined and clenched around Pidge's finger. “Wow, you really do like praise. That's hot. What does it the best? Being called a good boy or being called a pretty boy?” Shiro whined again and Pidge kissed the base of his spine as she slid in a second finger. She was definitely going to experiment with setting him off with compliments alone, but not this time around. An experiment like that would work better with Lance as her assistant. “You know, I just realized that I'm the first one to actually get to fuck you since we started this. It won't be until after our tests are done, but that's all right. You'll like this.”

Once he was loose and slick, Pidge slowly slid the dildo inside of him, thrusting it back and forth a few times until it was nestled under his prostate. Pidge slid a cock ring onto Shiro as she peppered the scars on his back with kisses. She grabbed the remote and settled down next to him once she was satisfied, laying his hands in her lap and smiling mischievously as she turned one of the dials. The dildo sprang to life inside of him, thrusting shallowly on its own. Shiro's eyes widened in shock and locked onto Pidge's face. Her grin widened.

“Don't fight it, you won't be able to cum either way so just enjoy the ride.” His focus blanked out as Pidge cranked the dial up, thrusting back against the toy inside of him and whining when it did him no good. In fact, it slowed down and Shiro looked at Pidge. Her grin was wicked and she slowly turned it up again, watching as he whined and thrust back again. Nothing he did seemed to do him any good, he was completely at her mercy. The dildo randomly changed speeds, switching easily from fucking him within an inch of his life to slow grinding that had him whining for more. It was too much and not enough and he was drowning in the fire in his veins. He could do nothing but ride it out. Sometimes, when the thrusting slowed and he could catch his breath, start forming coherent thoughts besides desperate pleas, Pidge would pet his hair and coo to him about how good he was, how happy she was that he liked her present.

“Please let me cum!” Shiro begged, lifting his head from the mattress and locking his hazy gaze onto Pidge. She tapped her cheek in thought and cranked the dial up again, smiling as another moan ripped itself from his chest. The thrusting slowed and Shiro tried to focus on her again. Pidge cupped his chin and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

“You're so good for me. I think I'll let you cum, but first, I'm going to cum.” Shiro let out a surprised gasp as Pidge easily toppled him over onto his back and straddled his waist in one move. Gunmetal eyes locked onto her hands as they slid down her body, removing her bra and underwear in a slow tease. Pidge eased herself onto his cock, rocking slowly until she was able to slide all the way down. “Wow, you're big. Not as thick as Hunk but a little longer.” Pidge rolled her hips and grinned at the choked off moan she received. “Don't move your hands, keep them on the bed until I say so.” Shiro nodded eagerly and Pidge rewarded him with a kiss. Then she started riding him, her only concern her own pleasure. Shiro clutched at the sheets desperately, realizing belatedly that he'd ripped the lace and too caught up to care. He wanted to touch, he _needed_ it and was trying to make up for it by rocking his hips to meet hers. If he was extra good, she would have to give him permission, wouldn't she? Pidge dropped down into his lap and ground her hips. “You can touch now.” 

Shiro lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Pidge smiled and gently urged him back down, sighing as his hands settled on her waist. The calm between them quickly vanished as her smile turned wicked once more and Pidge began to ride him with abandon. Shiro could only tighten his grip and gasp. He couldn't take it, it was too much. The pleasure was all-consuming and he was desperately clinging to Pidge to keep him anchored. He felt her tighten around him and felt his heart stutter as she moaned out his name. Pidge rocked her hips against his, humming in bliss as she rode out her orgasm's aftershocks, before turning her attention fully onto Shiro. He was an absolute mess beneath her, cheeks wet with tears he wasn't even aware he had shed, eyes hazy and unfocused, desperate and needy and all hers. He gasped and stuttered her name like a plea and Pidge smiled softly, deciding to finally grant him relief. Pidge lifted her hips and let Shiro slowly slide out of her, his grip on her firm and a whimper escaping his lips.

“Shh, I'm not going anywhere. You've been so good for me. It's your turn to cum now.” Nimble fingers worked the cock ring off and Shiro let out a choked off moan. Pidge turned the dial as high as it could go at the same time that she began to stroke his cock. Shiro's vision whited out as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him floating. He came down to the feeling of Pidge languidly stroking his stomach and chest.

“Pidge...” His voice was hoarse and Shiro blushed. Pidge cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“I've got you. Let me clean us up.” Shiro groaned and Pidge pecked him on the lips, her hand reaching down and pushing on the dildo still inside of him. He squirmed, oversensitive, and Pidge smiled, gently easing it out of him and taking it with her to the bathroom. She could clean it later. Instead, she wet a towel and quickly made her way back to her bed. Each gentle kiss and wipe of the towel brought Shiro back to himself until he was relaxed and coherent again. Pidge tossed the towel onto the nightstand and made Shiro drink some water before placing the bottle to the side too. She flopped down into the bed and snuggled into Shiro's side, giggling as he curled around her and nuzzled her hair. “Sleepy?” Shiro let out a groan in response and Pidge pecked his lips. He reached down blindly and yanked the covers over them as Pidge used her pad to dim the lights.

“Thank you,” Shiro grumbled, melting as Pidge carded her hands through his hair.

“No, thank you for letting me take care of you.” His arms tightened in response and Pidge smiled, petting him until he drifted off. Then she let herself join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is battyintentions.tumblr.com so hit me up there and vote for the pairing of the final chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance help Shiro get out of his head.

Setting their new course with Allura left Shiro with nothing but restless energy. It wasn't that he didn't like doing it, but it took so long to work out that he ended up wanting to do nothing more than move when it was finally over. Sitting down all day talking wasn't really his specialty. Still, it had been something to do while the ship was down for repairs. Now he was left with nothing but his restlessness. Shiro began to pace around the ship, trying to avoid the training deck. He'd promised his team that he'd take a break for the day so now he had no idea what to do with his energy. Well, he did but he didn't want to do it. He couldn't bother anyone with his needs, not while they were working. Hunk and Pidge were helping Coran with the repairs while Lance and Keith were doing who knows what. Shiro just knew that he hadn't seen them all day and he didn't want to ruin their downtime just because he needed to work out his excess energy and nerves.

The voice was slowly working its way out of the part of his mind he kept it locked in, whispering to him that he was useless. If they needed him so much, why was he wandering the Castle alone, without anything to do? Shiro bit his lip and tried to ignore the treacherous words. The voice only laughed harshly and needled him with more insults and reminders that he wasn't truly needed. Pacing was _not_ helping him keep the voice quiet and his body busy. If anything, it was giving that damned voice more ammunition to throw at him, barbed words reminding him that he was only useful as a weapon, that during their downtime he was just a nuisance. Allura, with enough time, would have worked out the best course without him. He _wasn't_ needed. Shiro couldn't fight the voice off and was silently drowning in its cruel remarks. His mind flashed back to Lance's words and he forced himself to change directions. Good boys asked for help, so that's what he'd do. The voice scoffed and reminded him that good boys didn't bother people while they were working. He knew that, his parents had ingrained it into him. Shiro leaned heavily against the wall and slid to the floor, curling into a ball. He didn't know what to _do_. Did he go find help or find somewhere to be alone and out of the way?

“Shiro?” Keith called, racing up to him and crouching in front of him.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Lance asked, kneeling beside Keith. Shiro was almost glad the choice was taken from him. He knew he would have stayed there all day, conflicted and unable to move otherwise. He shook his head and Keith and Lance exchanged a look. “Hey big guy, tell us what you need.” Lance's voice was gentle and Keith's hand on the back of his neck was grounding.

“Take me out of my head. _Please_.”

“You got it. Lance, go get my room ready. I'll get him there.” For once, Lance didn't argue with Keith and took off. Shiro whined at the loss and Keith shushed him, pulling Shiro into a hug. “I've got you, I'm still here. We can stay here until you're ready to move, okay? Take all the time you need.” Shiro nodded and tried to pull himself back together, at least enough to walk. Keith steadied him as he stood and they carefully began to move. About halfway to Keith's room, they ran into Hunk. Within seconds, worry consumed his expression.

“Are you okay?” Shiro tried to bury his face in Keith's shoulder and the shorter man gave him a quick kiss to try to erase the shame from his eyes.

“Shiro's not feeling quite himself.” Hunk seemed to catch onto the hidden meaning and nodded.

“I can carry him, if you want. It'll get him to your room faster.”

“Shiro, do you want that?” Shiro blushed and nodded softly. He liked feeling Hunk's large hands on him, especially when he was lifting him. Hunk smiled reassuringly at him and easily scooped Shiro up into his arms.

“Lance is waiting for him. He'll let you in. I'll go fetch his collar, it should help.”

“I'll stay with them until you come back.”

“Thanks.” Hunk carried Shiro to Keith's room and settled him into his bed between him and Lance. Shiro wasn't quite content with just the cuddling, but struggled to ask for a kiss. The voice in his head kept telling him that he didn't deserve one. Shiro ducked his head and Hunk frowned. He gently tilted Shiro's head back up and kissed him. Lance tugged at Hunk's sleeve and he smirked, letting Lance steal Shiro from him for his own kiss. They took turns kissing him breathless until the door opened and Keith came in.

“I guess I'll go then. I need to get back to work.” Hunk pulled Shiro into one last kiss and rubbed a hand down his spine. “I'll come check on you later, okay?” Shiro nodded and Hunk smiled, leaving. Keith came over and hooked Shiro's collar onto his neck, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look at him.

“Do you remember your rules?” Shiro nodded and Keith gave him a pointed look. He was supposed to respond verbally.

“My safeword is Desert. I'm supposed to use it whenever I need to stop.”

“And?” Keith smirked as a blush spread across Shiro's cheeks.

“And I'm supposed to call you Sir.”

“Good boy.” Keith rewarded Shiro with a deep kiss, hooking his finger underneath the collar to keep Shiro still. When they parted, Keith turned his gaze onto Lance. “And you?” Lance squirmed at the question.

“My safeword is Ocean, Daddy.” Shiro watched as Keith pulled him into a kiss, shifting closer. Lance noticed and took hold of Shiro's human hand, stroking his thumb across it. Keith leaned back and watched as the pair nestled into each other. They wanted to stay close, Shiro especially. Keith could work with that.

“Shiro, Lance” Keith barked out, watching as both pairs of eyes snapped to him.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Lance, sit in Shiro's lap. I want both of you to put your hands behind your backs.” Lance hurried to obey but Shiro was still a little sluggish. They would have to fix that before they could proceed. Lance looked to Keith for permission and he nodded. Shiro sighed as Lance pulled him into another round of kisses, relaxing as Keith dropped languid kisses along his back and shoulders. He whined into Lance's mouth when Keith bit down on his neck, right above the collar. “Ready?” Shiro nodded and hissed when Lance's hand came down on his thigh. Right, words.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Keith petted both of them, Lance preening and Shiro relaxing at the attention. Shiro put his hands behind his back and felt the length of soft cloth being wrapped around his wrists. He watched as Lance's arms were bound behind his back as well. Keith settled down to sit beside his boys, reaching a hand out to push Lance into Shiro. He took the hint and began to nip and suck at whatever skin he could reach, paying special attention to the spots that made Shiro's breath hitch or a moan to slip out.

Keith ran a hand up Lance's chest, latching onto a nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Lance shivered and shifted his attention to Shiro's nipples in response. Shiro looked at Keith with pleading eyes and he eventually decided to let up, pulling Lance off of Shiro by his hair. The other boy moaned at the treatment and turned hazy eyes onto Keith, waiting for his next instructions. Both watched as Keith slowly removed his gloves, smirking at them.

“Open,” Keith commanded, holding his gloves up. Lance immediately opened his mouth and let Keith stuff a glove into it. Shiro hesitated for a second before he opened his mouth. “Good boy.” Keith kissed them on their temples and settled back. He took both of their cocks in his hands and began to slowly stroke them, watching his two subs intently. Shiro was more vocal than Lance, but he was doing a better job at staying still. Lance, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop the small, aborted thrusts he was making. This time, Keith would allow them.

Just as abruptly as he'd started, Keith let them go. Shiro let out a disappointed whine while Lance groaned in frustration. Keith only smirked at them and ran his hands up and down their backs, waiting until they'd calmed down a little to start back up. As soon as Lance started thrusting, he pulled his hands back. They groaned and he idly traced patterns in their thighs, watching as Shiro's quivered. He always was sensitive there. Keith dug his fingers in and Shiro keened, Lance moaning and squirming in response. He wanted to touch, Keith knew, so he started stroking him again while he whispered praise into Shiro's ear. Lance felt his eyes watering as Keith let him go just as he was nearing his climax, switching to praising him as he stroked Shiro. Blue eyes glanced at Shiro to find that he was crying. It was muffled by the glove in his mouth, but Lance was pretty sure he was downright sobbing. Keith noticed immediately and took the gloves out of both of their mouths, gently wiping Shiro's tears away and cupping his cheeks.

“What's wrong?” Shiro's gaze was unfocused and Keith untied them both, Lance curling into Shiro to try to offer him physical comfort. It seemed to only make him cry more. “Shiro?”

“I-All those nice things you said about me are wrong, Sir. I'm not like that.” Keith's expression hardened and he untied Shiro's hands, forcing Shiro to look at him.

“I don't lie and I'm not going to stop complimenting you. Every nice word I give you is deserved and true.” Shiro sniffled and Lance kissed his forehead. It took a few minutes for Shiro to settle back down and Keith and Lance spent it peppering him with kisses.

“S-Sir, can we keep going?”

“We will, but I'm not going to gag you again.” Keith carefully tied their hands behind their backs once they'd gotten back into position, taking his time carding his hands through their hair and kissing them to make sure that both of them were truly ready to continue. Only once he was sure did he start edging them again.

Keith couldn't help but wonder who would break first. Both were whining in frustration and desperation every time he pulled away and their cocks had flushed with the prolonged teasing. To his surprise, it was Lance that started begging first.

“Daddy! Please Daddy please! I wanna cum! Please!” His words seemed to break the dam because once he started, they both began to plead with Keith. Pretending to think about it, Keith let them go again and smothered the amused grin that threatened to spread across his face.

“Please Sir! We've been good. Please?” Shiro pleaded desperately and Lance nodded along with way too much enthusiasm.

“You're right. You and Lance have been _so_ good for me. I think you've earned your orgasms.” Keith grabbed their cocks and stroked them in the exact way that would make each boy cum the fastest. Lance leaned into Shiro as he was swept up into his orgasm with a cry of Keith's name. He slowed the hand on his cock, kissing Lance's head and turning burning eyes onto Shiro, who, despite his pleas, seemed to be holding back. That simply wouldn't due. “Shiro, I want you to cum. You've done so well. You deserve it, okay? That's it, just let go.” Shiro came with a soft sob and Keith kissed him, untying and easing him, and subsequently Lance, back onto the bed. Lance took the opportunity to drape himself properly over Shiro, nuzzling into his cheek and neck as they both started to come down. Keith darted off to grab a wet towel to wipe them down with.

“Later, snuggle time,” Lance grumbled, grabbing Keith by the wrist and pulling him into the bed. Shiro muttered in agreement, pulling Keith into his side.

“You're still hard.” Shiro dazedly reached for Keith's cock and pouted in confusion when Keith gently blocked his hand, entangling their fingers instead. He seemed to forget quickly what he'd been trying to do and smiled.

“Do you want me to take care of it?” Lance stage-whispered.

“I'm fine.” Keith pulled the covers over them and kissed both of his boys on their cheeks. Lance smiled and Shiro hummed in reply, drifting to sleep already. Keith grabbed Lance's hand with his free one as the boy rolled off of Shiro to settle in on his other side. Lance's smile brightened and they curled into Shiro, not at all surprised when he wrapped his arms around them. Hunk found them all still snuggled together hours later, leaving their lunch on the nightstand and sneaking right back out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is battyintentions.tumblr.com so hit me up there and vote for the pairing of the final chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura decides that it's her turn to let Shiro know just what a good, pretty Paladin he is.

The stars truly were beautiful. Shiro couldn't help the awe in his eyes. Despite the panic that his nightmare had left in him, he was nothing but calm. He was pretty sure that the others would be mad at him for not seeking comfort, but the nightmare hadn't been that bad. It had been a jumble of images, dread, and panic. Nothing that he felt was worth bothering anyone about. Shiro tensed at the sound of another entering the deck and stood up, surprised to see that it was Allura. Usually, if she couldn't sleep, she would hunker down with something to do. It was rare for her to wander like him.

“Princess, what are you doing up?”

“I was thirsty and thought I would check on you.” Shiro ducked his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone knew he watched the stars when he couldn't sleep, but he hadn't known that they checked the deck for him at night. It left him feeling embarrassed. Allura's eyes drifted to his neck and the dark gaze had him blushing as she looked him up and down, focusing right back on his neck. “No collar tonight?” The disappointment in her voice was a shock. Did she like seeing him in it? Come to think of it, Allura _hadn't_ seen it. She knew of it, but she had never been around when Shiro wore it. Was she seeking to correct that mistake?

“Um, n-no. I didn't think I would need it.” Allura hummed and slid a little closer to Shiro, almost closing the space between them completely. “Princess?” Shiro muttered, hesitant as that dark gaze locked onto his eyes. What did she want to do to him? Would she do it here?

“May I?” Shiro nodded, unsure of what he was even agreeing to but willing all the same. Allura gently slid her hand onto the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and reassuring. Shiro blinked dazedly when Allura moved back, her fingers still rubbing circles into his neck. Her other hand slipped underneath his shirt, mirroring its twin's movements on the small of his back. “Would you be opposed to some company tonight?”

“Not at all,” Shiro softly replied, still caught up in the gentle touch of Allura's fingers. Allura smiled and steered Shiro back against the wall. A small gasp snuck its way out as Shiro's bare skin came into contact with the cold surface and Allura gave him a chaste kiss in apology. Gently, she eased him into sitting down with her and settled into his side. Shiro was a little shocked. He had thought she'd meant something else entirely, but this was just as good. Allura's hands were so nice, warm and gentle as she kept petting him until he found himself leaning into her. “Sorry,” Shiro slurred out, exhaustion weighing on him like a thick blanket. Her touch was soothing him right to sleep.

“Rest, my Paladin. I've got you,” Allura pulled Shiro down until his head was lying in her lap despite his weak protest. Within seconds, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

It was starting to become increasingly apparent that his night with Allura had been some kind of test. From the second he'd woken up, she'd kept up the touches. They started off as gentle caresses, nothing more than her fingers brushing against him, then they slowly began to escalate into more firm touches. A hand against the small of his back, resting on his hip, on his arm, sometimes pulling or pushing him as she saw fit. The kisses changed in the same pattern, from chaste and sweet to kisses that felt like she was going to devour him. Whenever he tried to press back, to make it more than a make-out session, Allura always pulled away and left him wanting. It was driving him insane. Even worse, it seemed that she'd told the others not to indulge him. He could get a kiss out of them, but they would give him a rushed excuse if it lasted too long. It hurt a little at the same time that it made him even more desperate for each of Allura's advances.

Shiro spotted Lance heading for the common room and grabbed him by the wrist before he could even think about it. Lance turned around and Shiro stared him down.

“Why does everyone keep running from me?” Shiro's voice was practically a whine but he couldn't help it. He didn't _like_ everyone avoiding him. It left him a mess of nerves and desperation he kept bottled down through willpower alone.

“We...Allura asked us to because it's her turn,” Lance blurted out, guilt eating him up as he pulled Shiro into a hug. “We didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry.” Shiro relaxed into Lance's hug and pressed as close to him as he could.

“Lance? Shiro?” Both boys tensed at the sound of Allura's voice and Lance held Shiro tighter. “Is there something wrong?” Worry edged its way into her tone and Shiro hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck. He didn't want her to make him move, not when he'd finally gotten the contact he'd craved.

“Yeah, you might want to change your approach. Having us completely leave Shiro alone wasn't a good move. It's doing more harm than good. He won't admit it openly, but Shiro needs physical contact with us. Having us cut it short any time he touched us _hurt_ him.”

“Oh my, Shiro, that was never my intention. I'll inform the others immediately.” Shiro nodded and Allura left with only a faint brush of her fingertips across his neck, making him shudder and hold onto Lance even tighter. Lance cooed and shifted so that they could sit down on the ground, Shiro more or less cuddled into him. They stayed like that until lunchtime. The second Shiro entered the dining room, he was grabbed in a hug by Pidge. He took his seat beside Keith and relaxed at the hand placed on his thigh, gently petting him. Lance pecked Shiro on the cheek and took his seat on the other side of Keith. Hunk and Coran served everyone their food and Hunk kissed Shiro before sitting.

This was so much better than before. Lunch was a more toned down affair, as if everyone were busy finding reasons and ways to touch Shiro instead of talking. He preened under all the attention, most of the tension from the past few days melting away. They still wanted him, hadn't meant to make him feel otherwise, and the confirmation was like a balm to his nerves. Keith moved to leave and Shiro decided to follow him, hoping he could convince him to spar with him quickly before training. “Shiro, sit,” Allura commanded, voice firm in a way Shiro wasn't used to hearing from her, and he immediately obeyed, dropping back down in his chair with a confused expression. Keith gave Shiro a parting kiss and left. Slowly, the others trickled out as well, leaving with kisses and hushed promises of more contact. Even Coran gave Shiro's shoulder a reassuring pat before he left him alone with Allura.

“Princess?” Shiro struggled to keep his gaze level with hers, the open hunger something that sent a thrill down his spine and a blush across his cheeks. She rose to her feet and calmly made her way over to Shiro, leaning against the table once she was close enough that he could feel her body heat through his clothes.

“I would like to apologize. I never intended for my courtship to negatively effect you. I merely wished to make you desperate for my touch, but I see now that I went about it the wrong way.” Her words settled heavy in Shiro's chest.

“I didn't like the others keeping their distance from me. Telling them not to initiate anything sexual with me is – it's okay I guess, but limiting contact all together is not.”

“I know that now and I will never let it happen again.” Shiro's gaze dropped to Allura's hands and he felt his blush brighten.

“You didn't need to do it anyway. I-I've wanted you for a while now.” Allura's eyes darkened and a pleased smile settled on her face.

“Really now? How have you wanted me? In the same way you've wanted the others?” Shiro nodded, breath hitching as Allura cupped his cheek. “You've wanted me to take control from you and leave you with nothing to do but take whatever I give you, all the praise and pleasure you deserve?” Allura leaned forward until there was barely any space between them, lips hovering over his. “Answer me Shiro.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good boy,” Allura purred, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Shiro's hands latched onto her arms, anchoring himself and whining when Allura pulled back to nip at his neck. “Worry not, I will give you all the attention you need. But first, I believe you have a prior engagement to handle.” Allura pulled back and Shiro blinked owlishly, realization dawning slowly. Training, right. Reluctantly, he rose and headed to the training deck. The others were waiting on him with knowing looks. Shiro decided that fighting the gladiator would be a bad move considering how distracted he was. Something a little less demanding would be good. He broke them up to spar with each other, Lance against Pidge and Keith against Hunk. He mostly stayed to the side, giving advice and instructions.

They took a break and Shiro handed out water, praise, and constructive criticism. He'd mostly calmed down now, enough to agree to sparring against Lance and Hunk. They needed the most work on close quarters combat. He eased himself into the task, darting in and out of their range until he'd gotten a feel of how they fought, then striking at his leisure whenever their guards were down. Shiro felt eyes on him and jumped out of Hunk's and Lance's range, gaze shifting to land on Allura and Pidge. Their eyes were locked on him and he could just make out what they were saying. They were talking about colors for some reason. Shiro quickly focused back on their sparring session and chided Lance for his form. He'd taken the slip in Shiro's concentration to attack him, but he'd moved too slowly and obviously, unintentionally giving Shiro plenty of time to dodge and retaliate. Shiro told him as much while deflecting Hunk's follow-up blows. The thing they didn't need to work on was their teamwork. Lance and Hunk moved together fluidly, needing little verbal communication to coordinate their attacks. The exercise ended with Hunk and Lance on the ground, exhausted and gasping for breath. Keith and Pidge brought them water and Allura handed Shiro a pouch. He accepted the water gratefully and chugged it down.

As soon as he'd finished it, Allura picked him up and headed for the door. Shiro was absolutely speechless. He hadn't expected it and felt heat rushing through him in response. Allura's grip was firm and she had lifted him so effortlessly. The door to her bedroom opened easily and Allura placed Shiro in her bed. She made quick work of fastening Shiro's collar around his neck, fingers tracing it appreciatively before she urged him to lay down. Allura moved her hands away and Shiro stayed perfectly still, bright eyes looking up at her questioningly. Did he still need to stay put? Her response was a smile and she left the bed. Shiro strained to try to figure out what she was getting, but he couldn't tell. Whatever it was, she had it hidden in a bag. Allura nodded to Shiro and he sat up, coming to lean slightly against her. Smiling, Allura slowly laid the bag's contents out on the bed before them. Shiro's brain stuttered at the sight of the lingerie sets, each one way too delicate and pretty for someone like him to touch.

“Do you like them Shiro? Pidge and I made them for you using the clothing replicator. It took a few tries for us to get the material right, but I think they turned out marvelously.” Shiro's mouth opened and closed, words trapped in his throat. They were for _him_? He couldn't seem to wrap his head around Allura's words. “Shiro?”

“Princess, I can't wear that.” Allura's hand squeezed Shiro's thigh and he took a steadying breath. He knew she wanted an explanation, could feel her watching him and waiting on one. “I'm not pretty enough for them. I'm too big and messed up to wear something like that.”

“If that were true, we would not have made them for you. You are beautiful Shiro, and I think a pretty boy like you should get to wear pretty things. Which one do you want to wear first?” Shiro tried to bury his face in Allura's shoulder, kissing at her neck to try to hide his embarrassment. He wanted to wear them, he really did, but he still felt nervous about it. Allura petted his back and his hair until he'd calmed down. Then he looked over his options carefully, never pulling away from Allura's hands. Pidge and Allura had put a lot of thought into the lingerie, making several different styles. While each set was primarily black, he noticed that the trim came in different colors, matching up with the colors of their lions and the pink of Allura's markings. His eyes lingered on a lacy black bra with matching panties and stockings, the entire set accented with Allura's pink. Allura's eyes followed his gaze and she smirked. “You want me to fuck you while you're wearing my color?” Shiro nodded, not sure he could even find words right now. Allura's hands worked their way under his clothes, helping him undress. Then she pulled back and allowed Shiro to put the lingerie on at his own pace.

The first thing to go on were the panties, black with pink bows at his hipbones. They felt silky and smooth against his skin, cupping his dick and balls comfortably. They were tight, but not too tight, not yet at least. Next he pulled on the matching bra and the thigh high stockings, eyes flickering to Allura's hungry gaze.

“Do you like it Shiro?” He nodded and Allura clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Words, Shiro. Tell me how they feel, how much you like them.” Shiro blushed.

“They...They're nice against my skin, soft and tight. I-They make me feel pretty.” The last part was barely a whisper but it made Allura smile.

“Good boy, so good for me. My pretty Paladin.” Shiro shivered at the praise, gaze unfocused as Allura pulled him into a kiss, easing him back down onto the bed and hovering over him. “So pretty.” Allura dropped a kiss onto Shiro's neck, right underneath his collar before her lips began to travel down his chest. Nimble fingers shifted the bra so she could have access to Shiro's nipples, pinching and sucking at them until they were red and swollen. Allura slid the bra back in place, pleased when the pressure on his sensitive nipples made Shiro squirm. Oh, this had been a fantastic idea. Allura began to trail kisses lower, stopping at the waistband of Shiro's panties. He whined as Allura snapped the band against his skin, hands clutching desperately at the sheets. Allura nosed at the lacy fabric, smiling at the moans it got her.

“Please Allura, please!”

“Please what? You have to be more specific, Shiro.” Allura nipped at his hipbones, holding his hips down as they jerked automatically in response. Shiro keened.

“Please touch me.” Allura kissed at Shiro's covered cock, licking and sucking at it through the thin fabric and holding Shiro's hips still. It only seemed to make him move more, just as eager to feel her holding him down as he was to feel her mouth on him. “Allura,” Shiro gasped out as Allura tugged the panties down and immediately took the head of his cock into her mouth. Allura pulled the panties down enough to reveal his cock and ass, forcing him to keep his thighs close or risk tearing the delicate material. Shiro babbled out pleas as Allura worked up and down his cock, taking him all the way down to the base and switching to stroking him while she played with his balls.

“Shiro, how do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to ride you until you cum or do you want me to fuck you with a cock until your legs feel like jelly? It would be nothing for me to grow one.” Shiro shuddered.

“I don't care. I just want you.” Allura smiled at his comment and leaned up, kissing Shiro.

“Then I'll pick for you.” Shiro watched with wide eyes as Allura slowly stripped out of her dress, smirking down at him. She settled beside him, covering his eyes with her hand and capturing him in another kiss. When she pulled back, Shiro's eyes drifted over her naked body, shooting back up to lock with her amused gaze. “Come, we're compromising. You're going to ride me.” Shiro quickly took his panties all the way off and Allura helped him settle into her lap, slicking her fingers with lube and slowly working one inside of him. Shiro dropped his head to Allura's shoulder and reached back with his Galra arm to help spread his cheeks. Allura pressed a kiss to the top of his head in response. “Good boy.” She took her time stretching him, waiting until he would whine before she would add another finger.

“Please, it's enough,” Shiro thrust back against her fingers and kissed at her neck, hoping to get his message across. Allura purposefully ignored it in favor of rubbing Shiro's prostate, enjoying the way he choked out a surprised moan. She finally pulled her fingers out and settled her hand on his hip, guiding Shiro onto her cock. Both groaned as Shiro slowly took it all in, settling breathlessly in Allura's lap. Warm hands petted up and down his sides soothingly and he shakily lifted his hips and dropped back down. Allura grabbed Shiro's hips and helped him bounce in her lap, slamming him down and thrusting up to meet his hips.

“So good Shiro.” He whined in response, rocking harder. Allura smirked and easily matched his pace, driving him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“A-Allura...”

“Shh, come whenever you're ready. I've got you, my pretty Paladin.” Shiro moaned as he climaxed, clinging desperately to Allura as she fucked him through it and kept _going_ , pushing him past oversensitive and into pleasure once more. Allura cooed at him as he felt himself crying from it all. She kissed at the tears and only slowed down a little, letting him get enough air and thought back to be able to use his safeword. Instead, Shiro pulled her into a kiss. Allura didn't slow down again, slamming into him with renewed vigor. “Are you going to come again, my pretty Paladin?” Shiro shook his head, babbling. He couldn't, he wanted to but he didn't think he could. Allura pressed a sweet kiss to his temple and began to stroke his cock in time to her thrusts. Shiro's vision whited out and he cried out her name as he came. Allura thrust into him a few more times, then orgasmed.

Shiro came back to awareness resting in a bathtub with Allura, cuddled into her and clean. The water was warm and he felt loose, pliant and relaxed.

“How long have we been in here?” Shiro blushed. He sounded absolutely wrecked. Allura smiled smugly and kissed him.

“Not too long. Are you ready to get out?” He shook his head and coaxed her into another kiss. They stayed there until the water turned cold, kissing and smiling the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for the final pairing on either my tumblr (battyintentions.tumblr) or in the comments section.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets his chance for a little alone time with Shiro.

Keith's gaze bordered on predatory as Shiro settled onto the couch. It was enough to make him blush, his fingers flying up to nervously adjust his collar. It had been decided that tonight would be a cuddle night, but Shiro wasn't sure what else he wanted. The collar was his way of keeping his options open. A large hand landed on his shoulder and Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin, startled. Hunk offered him an apologetic smile and squeezed his shoulder.

“Comfy? Should I tell Lance to bring another blanket?” Pidge burrowed even further into Shiro's side and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, I think we're good here.” Shiro put an arm around Pidge's shoulders and she smiled.

“Okay then. Keith, are you good?” Amethyst eyes flickered to Hunk and Keith nodded. Hunk settled down on his end of the couch and Lance came running in, dropping down between him and Shiro with a blanket. Hunk wrapped it around himself and Lance while Pidge started the movie. It was one none of them were familiar with, an old film that they'd found in the library's collection. Shiro let the words float over his head, relaxing into the couch with his lovers. Keith slowly worked his way closer to them, moving from the farthest edge to the other side of Pidge. A shiver danced down Shiro's spine as Keith's fingers caressed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he wasn't paying any attention to the movie. The only thing that seemed to matter was the feeling of those fingers on his skin and the warmth of the bodies beside him. Shiro struggled not to disturb the others as Keith continued his caresses, sliding his fingers underneath the collar and giving a slight tug. Shiro bit back a gasp and Keith smirked, letting it go and returning to running his fingers along Shiro's neck. The touches were soft, teasing, and Shiro tried his best not to disturb anyone else. Keith smiled softly as Shiro leaned faintly into the touch, open and eager for each gentle slide of his fingers. Watching closely, Keith settled his hand on the back of Shiro's neck and watched as another shiver worked its way down his spine and Shiro bit his lip to keep quiet. Shiro relaxed into the warm weight and started drifting. The lights coming on faintly startled him, not enough to break his daze though, merely enough for him to look around in confusion. Pidge leaned up and kissed him, giggling when Shiro hummed into it.

“You and Keith can do whatever you've been dancing around since the movie started. I'm going to go have a little tinkering session before I turn in.” Pidge bounced up and Lance was quick to follow.

“Need any help?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Hunk laughed, dropping a kiss onto Shiro's forehead.

“We're going to go work on one of our projects. You two have fun.” Lance pecked Shiro on the cheek and the trio left. Keith pulled Shiro into a deep kiss and straddled his lap.

“Tell me what you want,” the shorter man growled and Shiro's grip on his waist tightened.

“You, Sir.”

“Then let's move this to my room. I doubt you want to get fucked on the couch tonight. We'll save that for another time.” Shiro groaned at the thought and leaned in for another kiss. Keith allowed it, pulling Shiro up and towards the door as they made out. They practically sprinted to Keith's room and he locked the door behind them, pressing Shiro up against it and nipping at his neck. Keith had every intention of marking his pretty boy up. Shiro helped him work his shirt off and his mouth latched onto Shiro's skin, leaving bitemarks and blooming hickeys everywhere he could reach. Keith smiled as he pulled back and thumbed at Shiro's nipples, enjoying the breathy moan it caused. He made quick work of Shiro's pants and palmed his ass. Shiro clutched at Keith and let out a startled yelp when Keith's hand came down on his ass cheek with a loud smack. “Mmm, go lay on the bed for me. I want you on your back and holding yourself open.” Shiro jumped to obey, laying down as instructed and holding his legs up and open for Keith to slide between. The pop of a bottle cap and Shiro forced himself to relax as Keith's slick finger rubbed at his entrance. Keith leaned down and kissed him as he slowly worked his finger inside, taking his sweet time spreading Shiro open and devouring his mouth. When the smaller man finally pulled back, Shiro was panting for breath and rocking his hips as much as he could against the three fingers inside of him.

“Sir,” Shiro whined and Keith dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“Shh, I've got you.” Keith pulled his fingers out and Shiro gasped as they were replaced by a dildo. A weak groan escaped his lips as Keith shallowly rocked the dildo into him, playfully taking his time to fill Shiro up.

“Please!” Smiling, Keith slammed the dildo all the way in, reveling in the groan it earned him and the way Shiro seemed to settle down once more. He thrust the dildo a few times, settling it against Shiro's prostate and activating it. Shiro's spine went rigid as the dildo began to grow warmer. It was a strange feeling, one that he wasn't sure whether he liked or not. Whimpering, Shiro latched onto Keith, who cradled him against his chest but didn't turn it off. The dildo seemed to grow warmer and warmer, making Shiro squirm. It was weird, then all of a sudden, it was _good_. Shiro felt like his insides were melting, like he couldn't tense up even if he wanted to and he relaxed in Keith's hold, missing the way it made his smile grow.

“What's your color?” Keith whispered, hand gently resting on Shiro's thigh. Anything other than green and he would turn it off.

“Green, Sir,” Shiro slurred out, languid and content. He _definitely_ liked this setting, now that he'd gotten used to it. The warmth was relaxing in a way Shiro hadn't been expecting.

“Good boy. Lay down for me, flat on your back again.” He flopped down and rolled onto his back, giving Keith a little smile that got him a hand gently petting through his hair. Then Keith was gone, moving across the bed and bringing the candle on his nightstand closer.

“Sir?”

“Don't worry, I had Pidge and Hunk test them a thousand times to be sure that they were safe. I won't use them if you don't want me to though.” Shiro stared at the crimson candle before closing his eyes and letting the warmth inside of him melt that last bit of nerves away. He trusted Keith and, honestly, the idea of Keith painting patterns on his skin with the wax was _hot_.

“I want it.” Keith kissed Shiro and straddled his waist. The first splash of wax made Shiro gasp and try to shift. A quick slap to his thigh had him settling down, reminding him to stay still so Keith could work. Shiro's eyes fluttered shut and his breath stuttered as Keith continued pouring a thin stream of wax onto his chest. The heat was soothing, adding to the warmth inside of him to leave Shiro boneless on the bed. He didn't even try to trace the patterns, melting into it from the start. What Keith was making didn't matter nearly as much as how it felt. The only thing Shiro seemed to notice about it was that it was big. Keith had used the candle over the entirety of his chest and was working his way down towards his stomach. Shiro let out a stuttered gasp as the wax dripped there and Keith rubbed idly at his hip.

“So good for me, so pretty. Gonna look even better when I'm finished with you.” Shiro moaned and Keith ran his hand up and down his side, continuing with his work. He finished and set the candle down on the nightstand, running his hands along Shiro's sides until the wax cooled and hardened. Keith grabbed his Galran blade and tapped Shiro's thigh, coaxing Shiro to open his eyes and try and focus on him. “I'm going to use this to peel the wax off, okay?”

“Can I see it first, Sir?” Keith smiled.

“Of course.” He helped prop Shiro up against the wall and went to his closet. He'd tucked the large mirror that had come with the room away since he didn't have a use for it. Now, he pulled it out and positioned it against the door so Shiro could get a good look at himself. A bright blush spread rapidly across his face and he gasped, mouth hanging open in awe. Keith had managed to paint everyone's names onto Shiro with the wax. It seemed to mesmerize him. Keith let him stare at his handiwork for a few more minutes, then eased Shiro back onto the bed. The first scrape of the knife had Shiro whining. It was cold to his skin, erasing the warmth the wax had given him and bringing him back down from his daze. With each careful scrape of his knife, the wax came away and Keith soothed the chilled skin with kisses. Once all of the wax was gone, Keith settled between Shiro's legs and pushed on the dildo, drawing out a surprised moan from the other man.

“Sir, please, more.” One hand continued to idly thrust the dildo into Shiro while the other stroked the skin of his inner thigh. Keith suddenly knelt down and bit him there, clamping down harder when Shiro moaned and arched off the bed. His own little mark that would last much longer than the marks from the candles.

“I think you've earned your orgasm. You were so good for me, Shiro. My good boy. Tell me how you want to come.” Shiro reached for Keith and he permitted it, allowing Shiro to pull him up for a kiss.

“Fuck me, Sir. Pretty please?” Keith grabbed the discarded lube and slicked himself up. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled the dildo out of Shiro and dropped a kiss onto the bitemark on his thigh. Instead of sliding in, Keith grabbed Shiro and pulled him up. Shiro caught on quickly, straddling Keith's lap and taking his cock inside of him with a punched out moan. It was no secret that Shiro loved to ride his lovers and Keith was definitely glad he'd thought to endulge him this way. He'd almost forgotten how delicious Shiro looked, caught in the throes of pleasure while those powerful thighs worked to keep him bouncing in Keith's lap. Groaning, Keith began to suck on Shiro's nipple at the same time that he began to spank Shiro every time their hips met. Shiro's moans became breathy and desperate. Keith fucked into him harder and faster until Shiro came with a wordless cry and sent Keith spiraling immediately into his own orgasm. Shiro dropped his forehead onto Keith's and smiled contently. Keith shifted until he slid out of Shiro and laid them down, curling up together. He didn't dare try to leave the bed until Shiro had come down from his high.

“Drink.” Keith ordered, tossing Shiro the pouch of water as he settled beside him with one of his own. Shiro chugged the water down quickly and laid his head in Keith's lap. Chuckling, Keith began to pet him. “Ready for a bath?”

“Don't wanna.” Shiro rolled over and stared up at Keith with an innocent expression. He was trying to avoid moving and damn it, Keith's resolve was wavering.

“Lance found bubble bath,” Keith retorted, smiling at the way Shiro's eyes lit up. It was a secret indulgence of theirs and he thanked the stars that Lance had actually managed to find something useful during their last shopping trip. Deft fingers removed Shiro's collar and Keith went to run the bath. He sighed when Shiro came in after him and held him from behind as the large tub filled up. They got inside and got a bit distracted by the multicolored bubbles, throwing them at each other and laughing and deciding that the bubble bath solution was definitely the best thing they'd found in the space malls.

Morning brought with it an embarrassed, but pleased, Shiro as he quickly found out that, while the candles were safe, the marks they left took twenty-four hours to fade away due to the dye in the wax. He had no choice but to walk around with everyone's names printed on his skin, though nobody was complaining, least of all him. How could he, when it made his lovers even more tactile than normal? Shiro basked in the extra attention like a cat soaking up sunlight and Pidge and Keith quietly started debating what color the next set of candles should be.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a day to relax with his lovers.

The Lions disbanded and started heading for the Castle. The comms were silent, something Shiro would normally be thankful for. Forming Voltron always left him more drained than he willingly admitted, but this time had been rougher than usual. He hadn't been sleeping very well and had been on edge because of it. Forming Voltron had allowed the others to peep into Shiro's head and sense how worn out he was both physically and emotionally. Shiro scowled. He hadn't wanted anyone else to know, but they'd needed Voltron to defeat the Galran fleet they'd encountered. Now he had to deal with whatever the aftermath would be. Shiro landed Black in their bunker and took off his helmet, sighing as Black purred comfortingly in his head. He petted their control panel and went down the ramp, not really surprised to find that the others were waiting for him there. He tensed as he approached them, noting that Keith and Pidge were giving him worried, probing stares while Lance's was nothing but pure concern. Hunk's eyes were hard and unreadable as he stepped forward from the group to meet Shiro.

“We are going to go to your room and you are going to take a shower, put on whatever I lay out for you, and join us for lunch. Understood?” Shiro wanted to argue, refuse, tell them that he was fine and just move on and hide out in his room for a while. He rapidly deflated at Hunk's look though, nodding in defeat. Hunk's gaze softened and he placed a hand on the small of Shiro's back. “Then let's go.” He gave the others a nod and they rushed off, presumably to shower and change out of their armor as well. Hunk guided Shiro back to his room, kissing him and watching as Shiro discarded his armor and went into the bathroom. The heat of the water seemed to melt the tension from Shiro's body, helping him relax and prepare for what was coming next. He knew, they'd talked about this before, but Shiro hadn't expected it to be so soon. Truth be told, he was a little nervous now that he'd calmed down from his initial defensiveness. Exiting the shower, Shiro quickly dried off and went into his room. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't this.

A black and purple lingerie set was laid out delicately on his bed with a matching garter belt and thigh-high stockings. Shiro stared in awe at the set, a blush bright across his cheeks. It took him a few minutes to pull himself back together and he carefully put the lingerie on. The finishing touch was his collar. Hesitating briefly, Shiro gathered his courage and headed for the dining hall. His blush returned in full force when he walked in and everyone's attention flew to him. It was embarrassing to be seen like this. Coran went right back to his conversation with Pidge like Shiro in lingerie was a normal event and Shiro was grateful for it. The others followed his example and went back to their conversations as well, though Shiro could feel them stealing glances at him. The only person missing was Hunk.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Hunk appeared from the kitchen with everyone's plates. Instead of placing Shiro's at his normal seat, however, he placed it beside Keith's plate. The other man gave Shiro a curious stare and waited for him to approach. Shiro took a deep breath and walked over to sit beside Keith, settling down in the nest of pillows that had been made for him there. Keith gave him a soft smile and began to hand feed him. Shiro felt himself relaxing. Lance held out a glass of water and he happily drank from it, giving Lance a kiss to his knuckles when he had finished. Keith's clean hand ran through his hair and Shiro turned back to continue his meal. Once he had eaten all of his food, Shiro caught Keith's wrist and licked his fingers clean. Keith kissed him on the forehead and Shiro leaned against his legs, tangling his own around Lance's and smiling when it made the other man grin. Lunch slowly ended and the group began to break up.

“Shiro, want to join me in my lab?” Shiro got to his feet and followed after Pidge, surprised to find that there were blankets and pillows scattered all around the floor for him to settle on. He chose the pile surrounding Pidge's chair and laid his head in her lap, He didn't know what she was working on but that was okay. Just being near her was enough. Pidge rested a hand on the back of his head, scratching at the short hair there, and Shiro purred. He quieted down as she started telling him about her invention, listening intently but not speaking up. He didn't need to. Pidge kept petting him as she typed with one hand, easily editing her decryption software even with Shiro nuzzled against her. The steady sounds of her working lulled him to sleep and Pidge grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it around him. While he slept, she pulled up her program for her newest sex toy and worked on it with a devious smile. After a while, Allura snuck inside and kissed Pidge on the cheek. The two girls stared lovingly down at Shiro and Pidge nodded, softly freeing herself from his grasps so Allura could take him. Shiro was woken up by the cold breeze in the hallway and Allura smiled apologetically.

“My apologies, I thought you would sleep past the change of location.”

“It's okay. Where're we going?” Shiro laid his head back down on Allura's shoulder and nuzzled at her neck, leaving feathery kisses on whatever skin he could reach. Amused, Allura caught his lips in a kiss.

“I am taking you with me to the library. I thought you might like to rest on the couch while I read.” That did sound nice. The pillows kept the floor from being all that uncomfortable but he wouldn't turn down the library couch in exchange. It was even softer than the one in the common room. Shiro smiled.

“Yes please.” Allura carried him to the library and laid him down on the couch, fussing over his blanket until he was comfortable and warm. Only then did she sit in a nearby chair and open her book. Shiro had not expected her to read aloud to him but he found that it was just as comforting as Pidge's typing had been. Even more so honestly. Allura's voice rose and fell with the Altean words almost like a song. Shiro wondered if it was a poetry book and tried to listen to it to match it with what Altean he did know. He failed horribly but wasn't upset about it, simply curling up into his blanket and letting Allura lull him back to sleep. Shiro awoke from his nap to find that Allura was still reading and smiled. Lance entered the library and flopped down onto the couch, grinning widely when Shiro immediately shifted to snuggle against him.

“Hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?”

“Good.”

“And how do you feel?” Allura had stopped reading, listening for Shiro's answer. He thought about it and found that he felt calm and relaxed. Shiro sighed contently.

“Good.” Allura went back to her book, her voice soothing background music.

“I'm glad.” Lance petted up and down Shiro's back, humming softly. The mice popped out from his hood and Shiro smiled, petting them as they rested on the couch beside him and Lance. “What are you in the mood for? We have a little time before dinner if you wanted to do a puzzle or something.” Shiro shook his head and snuggled into Lance even more.

“This is fine.” Lance's smile softened and he kissed Shiro's forehead. “Where's everyone else?”

“Pidge is still in her lab and Keith's helping Hunk out in the kitchen.” Allura tapped Shiro's knee and he immediately drew his legs up, allowing her to sit on the other end of the couch. He looked at her for permission and she gently pulled his legs down to rest in her lap.

“You look so beautiful in your new set. Lance, the stockings were the perfect touch.” Lance grinned proudly while Shiro looked up at him in confusion.

“I know. Shiro's got great legs, stockings were a perfect way to show them off.”

“You helped her make it?”

“Not just me, everyone had a hand in it.” Shiro blushed as a pleased smile crossed his face. He was wearing something all of his lovers had made. This set was definitely his favorite now. Shiro continued to pet the mice and let Allura and Lance pet him, content not to contribute to their conversation any further. Allura's sudden playful swat to his ass had him gasping and Lance cupped his cheeks, kissing him as Allura ran her hand across the small of his back.

“We should head to the dining hall now.” Shiro whined. It wasn't fair for Allura to put the idea in his head and then cut off his hopes so quickly. She chuckled and slipped out from underneath his legs. “After dinner, we can pick this up if you still want to.” Lance slung an arm around Shiro's waist as they followed after Allura. Keith and Hunk had just finished serving everyone's plates when they came in. Pidge raced in from another hallway and they started dinner. Shiro was a little nervous to find that his pillows were now between Hunk's and Pidge's seats. It had been the Yellow and Green Paladins that had pried Shiro's desires for a night like this free, had sat him down and worked their way through his stubborn defenses until he'd been honest. They were the ringmasters this time around, and Shiro was nervous for reasons even he didn't know.

Pidge sat in her seat and beckoned for Shiro to sit as well. Lance gave him a quick kiss and a gentle push towards Pidge. Stealing his resolve, Shiro walked over to her and sat on his pillows. Pidge smiled and dropped a kiss onto his cheek. He relaxed at the easy affection and brushed away his irrational nerves. There were no expectations for him to meet, no tests to pass or hoops to hop through. All he was supposed to do was relax and let the others take care of him. Hunk sat down and carded a hand through Shiro's hair. Then he and Pidge started passing down food to him. They alternated with ease, taking turns feeding Shiro bits and pieces from his meal until his plate was clean and his stomach was full. Shiro drank the water Pidge gave him and licked and sucked her fingers clean. She smiled at him and kissed him again. Shiro reached for Hunk's hand and repeated the process. Dinner ended and Coran cleared the table, taking everything to the dishwasher while they made their way to the common room.

Shiro fidgeted near the door as he waited for the others to settle in their seats. Once they did, he hesitantly laid across Allura's and Keith's laps, resting his head in Hunk's. Lance and Pidge were sitting on the floor and watching him carefully. Before Shiro could chicken out and start asking if he weighed too much, did he need to move, should they call this part off, Allura smacked his ass.

“Start the movie Pidge.” Shiro turned his attention to setting Hunk's dick free while Pidge dimmed the lights and started the familiar movie. They had watched this one so many times that Shiro knew the plot by heart and it was nothing more than soothing background music. Keith's warm hands caressing his back helped set Shiro at ease and he took in as much of Hunk's cock as he comfortably could, resting his head in his lap and simply listening to the movie. At some point during the movie, Pidge's and Lance's hands joined Keith's on his back and Shiro hummed. Having everyone so close and touching him was both relaxing and shot heat straight through his body. Allura squeezed his ass cheeks and Shiro tried to rock back into her, stopped short by all of the other hands on him.

“Color?” Shiro pulled off of Hunk's cock and tried to rock back again.

“Green.” Allura let him settle back into warming Hunk's cock before she pulled his panties down and began to spank him. Shiro clung to Hunk's thighs as the hits grew in strength and the hands on his back and hips held him still just as much as they petted him. There was no rhythm to any of it. Hunk grabbed Shiro by his hair and the back of his head and began to fuck up into his mouth. Tears streamed down Shiro's face and his grip tightened. The onslaught was almost overwhelming. Shiro didn't know how much more he could take but it was so good it was maddening, made worse by the fact that Pidge, with her nimble fingers, had slid a cock ring on him the second Allura had started spanking him. He couldn't come, couldn't move, wanted to, _needed_ to. With one last powerful thrust, Hunk was coming in Shiro's mouth and he greedily drunk it all down. Hunk smiled and pulled Shiro off of his cock, cupping his chin and making him look up as best he could.

“Ready to come?”

“ _Yes_! Please! I-I can't...” Shiro sobbed out.

“Shh, we've got you, don't worry.” Lance soothed, leaning over and kissing Shiro. He nodded to the others and Pidge removed the cock ring and took him in her hand. Allura added just enough strength to have Shiro rocking in their laps regardless of them holding him and Keith reached underneath to toy with Shiro's nipples. Lance and Hunk poured praises straight into his ears and Shiro was _gone_. His orgasm tore through him and left him boneless and floating.

Allura gently rubbed ointment into his bruised flesh and Shiro shivered, watching hazily as Pidge darted off and returned with waters for everyone. Lance helped Shiro drink his and Keith resumed his calming caresses. Gentle kisses were placed all over his skin and Shiro sighed and smiled.

“Thank you guys.” A warm hand nudged Shiro to lay back down and Hunk petted through his hair.

“Just rest up Shiro, You've earned it.” Surrounded by his lovers, it took only minutes for Shiro to fall fast asleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip with Pidge and Allura hits an unexpected snag.

Normally, Allura didn't leave the Castle during their shopping excursions, but today was an exception. The planet they were on was one of the few that had not been attacked or even approached by the Galra, was outside of the Empire's sphere of influence and entirely peaceful. It was as safe as one of their trips could be and she was planning on taking full advantage of it. They'd divided into groups with Shiro and Pidge accompanying her in search of any odds and ends they needed for the Castle. The others had the more decisive lists. Allura noticed Shiro hanging back a bit and slowed her pace to match his, placing a hand on the small of his back.

“Is something the matter Shiro?” He blushed.

“N-No.” This close, Shiro feared that Allura could hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator inside of him. He knew from her amused expression that he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his pleasure from her. Allura squeezed his ass and watched as he bit back a gasp.

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed.”

“I'm fine,” he breathed out as the vibrations stopped. A quick glance at Pidge and her devilish grin wasn't very reassuring. She wasn't finished with him yet, not by a long shot. Shiro was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea. Maybe he should have asked for Allura to have the remote instead. Pidge drifted back over to them and her hand joined Allura's on his back.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good. We have plenty of stores to check out.”

“I know you can keep your composure for us, my pretty Paladin.” Shiro gulped and nodded. Allura kissed his cheek and went to go talk to a store clerk. Pidge started looking around and Shiro followed her. He wasn't really interested in anything he saw. Plus, he felt safer sticking close to one of them while he was like this. Pidge rifled through the bins, pouting when she couldn't find anything worth buying. Allura rejoined them and they headed to a different store. This one was a fabric store and they gleefully began to explore, pulling him around the store to see which fabrics he liked the best and which colors looked good with his skin tone. Pidge turned the vibrator on every time he seemed to relax and Shiro kept quiet through sheer willpower alone. They bought a couple of rolls of varying fabrics and moved on yet again.

They ended up in some kind of gardening store. The different plants caught Shiro's attention and he walked around on his own. He just barely managed to muffle a moan as the vibrator sprang to life and he gripped the table in front of him tightly. Looking up, he noticed Allura watching him carefully. Shiro straightened his posture despite the pleasure coursing through his veins and continued walking around as if everything was normal. The vibrations stopped and Shiro relaxed, frustrated but relieved. The only comfort he had in this situation was that it was hard to tell if he was hard in the pants Allura had made him wear. Shiro stopped to admire one of the flowers. It was blue and yellow and its shape reminded him a bit of an oyster. Pink pollen suddenly sprayed out from the flower in a cloud that completely swallowed Shiro and he panicked as he heard Allura and Pidge shout his name, shooting out of the cloud and pressing against the nearest wall.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Allura asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Shiro buckled under the touch and looked up at her with wide eyes.

“What was that?” Pidge demanded, voice cold, and the store attendant snapped to attention.

“It was the Vorzian's defense system. It releases a burst of pollen whenever it detects someone nearby. We drained it this morning so it wouldn't do that, but I guess we didn't get it all.” Shiro whined. His skin felt hot and his clothes were irritating his skin. He absentmindedly began to claw at his shirt. Allura gently caught his hands and Shiro stared dazedly at her. Allura's touch felt good, soothing the feverish ache.

“What's it doing to him?”

“Normally the pollen is harmless, but it can trigger a heat-like period in the species it does effect.” Pidge stopped glaring at the clerk and went to Shiro's side. Allura had yet to let Shiro's hands go.

“We need to get him back to the Castle.”

“A pod should fix him.”

“No, no pod,” Shiro slurred out, still tugging uselessly.

“What's the best way to get over the pollen's effects?” Allura growled out and even Shiro stilled at her tone.

“H-He'll either need to have sex or let it work its course.” Allura picked Shiro up and the trio left the mall and went back to the Castle. They headed straight to Allura's bedroom and laid Shiro out on the bed.

“What shall we do? I do not like this one bit.”

“Neither do I,” Pidge grumbled, watching as Shiro curled up and watched them hazily. Despite how desperate he felt, Shiro held out. He clutched the blanket underneath him and let out a soft whine.

“Please can I come? Been good for you...please?” Shiro turned wet eyes onto Allura and she sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Shiro, do you understand what happened?”

“Sex pollen hit me...feels weird...feel hot...wanna come...”

“Shiro, we're not going to touch you while you're like this. It would be taking advantage of you.” Shiro's crestfallen expression hurt and Pidge reached out to cup his cheek. “You'll still get to come though, and we're not going to leave you by yourself.” Shiro nuzzled Pidge's hand and she took out the remote. Allura and Pidge undressed Shiro, then adjusted him until he was lying down between the two of them.

“Comfortable?” Shiro nodded, kissing at Allura's clothed thigh, his hand resting on Pidge's. He wanted to touch, he _needed_ to touch them. Pidge took Shiro's hand off of her thigh and pressed the remote into his palm. He looked up at her for comfirmation and Pidge kissed the bridge of his nose with a soft smile. With trembling fingers, Shiro switched the settings and cranked the dials up. The dildo fucked into him fast and hard and Shiro stroked himself just as desperately, eager and needy. Warm hands caressed his skin, petting him reassuringly and allowing him to finally let go. Pleasure shot through him and drowned him, the whole world falling away except for Pidge's and Allura's hands on him. It was intense and all consuming.

Shiro slowly drifted back to his body, limp and weak. He didn't know when he'd started crying or how much time had passed, but Allura was wiping his tears away and Pidge was easing the toy out of him. He couldn't move, there was absolutely no energy left in his body, but he forced himself to sit up. His arms shook with the effort of supporting him and Allura cradled him against her.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Shiro slurred, leaning into her and hazily watching Pidge as she crawled towards them and began to wipe the cum from Shiro's skin. Shakily, he reached for her and pulled her close.

“What's wrong?” Pidge asked, carefully settling onto Shiro's thigh.

“Wanna help you and Allura come.” The two women exchanged a glance and Shiro whined. He could tell that they weren't keen on the idea themselves, wanted to ignore their own arousal to take care of him.

“Shiro...”

“Want it, please,” Shiro pleaded.

“You can barely move,” Allura countered and Shiro looked back at her with his best puppy eyes. She sighed and pulled him into a kiss. “We were planning on taking care of each other once you were asleep, but if you insist.” Allura hiked her skirt up and placed his human hand against her panties. “Do you think you have enough energy for this?” Shiro gulped and nodded, turning his attention back to Pidge. She smiled and ground down on his thigh.

“I'm good here.” Shiro slipped his fingers under Allura's panties and thumbed at her clit, gingerly sliding one finger inside of her. Allura pulled his hair back and bit at his neck.

“More,” she demanded and Shiro snapped to obey, shoving another finger inside. “Good boy.” Shiro shivered, gasping when Pidge dug her nails into his thigh. It was all Shiro could manage to focus on, fingering Allura and keeping his leg at the angle Pidge had shoved it into. If he hadn't already been spent, he would have been achingly hard now. “So good for us. Faster, yes, just like that.” Allura kissed her way across Shiro's shoulders before latching onto one and climaxing with a soft moan. Shiro pulled his fingers out of her once he'd fucked her through her aftershocks and immediately popped them into his mouth, sucking on them happily. Allura chuckled and petted his hair. “Do you like the way I taste that much?” Shiro answered with a groan and Pidge dug her fingers in again. She was getting close.

“Maybe we should have taken turns riding your face. Then you would have gotten to taste both of us and gotten us off.” Shiro moaned around his fingers and nodded eagerly. Pidge smiled. “Next time, that's what we'll do. You're going to eat us out until we're satisfied. Then you'll get to come.” Pidge shuddered and let out a soft cry of Shiro's name as she came. Allura reached for the nightstand and picked the towel back up, finishing cleaning Shiro up, and the trio laid down in her bed. Shiro passed out almost as soon as Pidge pulled the blankets up and she gently kissed his cheek. “Next time, we're not going in any gardening stores.”

“Agreed.”

 


End file.
